The End of Everything
by Mizukiharu
Summary: "Lepaskan pelukan ini, atau kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi"/ "Jangan minta maaf, karena kata maaf itu tidak membuat mu kembali untuk ku"/" Kita berhak untuk saling memiliki kan? Dan kita berdua harus memperjuangkan itu!"/ KyuMin story/ BoysLove/ OS


**The end of Everything**

**Main cast:**  
>-Cho Kyuhyun<br>-Lee Sungmin

**Genre**: Hurt. And Romance in the end

**n/a**: Kyumin and other cast belongs to God, family, fans and SM, saya Cuma minjem nama untuk keperluan cerita. DLDR! gak tau artinya? Don't like don't read bahasa indonesianya kalau emang gak suka, ya gak usah di baca. Kalo tetep ngotot ya silahkan ^^

.

.

**Hope you enJOY~**

.

.

"Kenapa kalian bisa seceroboh ini?"

Sungmin hanya diam menatap deretan foto yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, setiap gambar yang ada di foto tersebut benar-benar membuat tubuh Sungmin melemas karena tidak menyangka akan begini akhirnya.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini" sergah Ryeowook, walaupun ia juga terkejut dengan foto-foto itu tapi namja dengan predikat chef Super Junior itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"Maafkan kami.." hanya itu yang sanggup Sungmin ucapkan saat ini, sosok yang biasa kuat untuk menghadapi segala perkara dalam hidupnya kini seperti kehilangan semuanya. Kebersamaan itu terancam berakhir.

Prince manager mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, sebuah pesan ia dapatkan. Dan setelahnya ia meletakan benda tipis persegi panjang itu di sampingnya. "Kau dipanggil oleh Youngmin sajangnim"

Sungmin tahu akan seperti ini, tapi apa harus ia menghadapi nya sekarang?

"Aku akan memberitahu_

"Jangan beritahu Kyuhyun" potong Sungmin cepat, ia mencegah tangan sang manager yang akan menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga berhak tahu tentang ini, tidak mungkin kau akan menghadapinya sendiri Sungmin-ah"

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi jangan beritahu dia untuk saat ini, dia sedang sangat sibuk jangan menambah beban pikirannya"

Prince manager akhirnya menyerah, biar bagaimanapun juga Super Junior sudah ia anggap seperti sekumpulan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang penurut, saat tertimpa masalah maka ialah yang sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kejamnya para penguntit itu? baiklah kalau memang kau maunya seperti itu. Jam berapa Kyuhyun pulang?"

"Sekitar 2 jam lagi" sahut Ryeowook setelah melihat jam dinding di dormnya.

"Aku akan ke SM sekarang, hyung tolong antar aku ke sana"

Setelah Sungmin dan manager pergi, Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari memanjatkan bait-bait doa yang isinya memohon pertolongan agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook ketika Kyuhyun telah memasuki dorm. Seperti biasa penampilannya selalu acak-acakan, jika sudah begini Ryeowook tahu apa yang akan maknae itu minta.

"Mana Sungmin hyung?"

Sangat tepat! Maknae itu mencari sandaran yang sangat nyaman untuk menyandarkan seluruh penat yang ia rasakan, dan orang itu adalaha Lee Sungmin.

"Aku pulang~" belum sempat Ryeowook membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, oang yang dicari telah sampai terlebih dahulu di dorm.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil untuk segera menghampiri sosok yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Kau darimana hm? Tidak biasanya kau pergi tanpa memberitahu ku" Kyuhyun memeluk leher namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dari belakang, menhirup aroma vanilla lembut yang sangat ia sukai. Tidak perlu pijat atau perawatan apapun untuk mengembalikan tenaganya, cukup berada di dekat Sungmin maka Kyuhyun akan mendapat semangatnya kembali.

"Wae? Aku hanya ke SM sebentar"

"Ada masalah?"

"Ti…tidak" Sungmin memaksakan lidahnya untuk berucap yang bukan sebenarnya terjadi, ia berbohong bahkan pada orang yang sangat mempercayainya, Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman, tentu saja Kyuhyun percaya karena ia yakin Sungmin tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Tapi rasanya berbeda ketika senyuman lembut itu dipersembahkan untuknya yang telah berbohong.

'Maafkan aku Kyu' lirihnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook mengerti akan situasi saat ini, semua member telah ia kabari kecuali Kyuhyun yang atas permintaan Sungmin. Untungnya Kyuhyun kurang menyukai melihat berita-berita ataupun gossip yang memudahkan mereka untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Kyuhyun.

"Temani aku tidur, sekarang" tuntut Kyuhyun

"Kau memerintahku?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin, kecupan itu semakin membuat Sungmin ingin memeluk tubuh jangkung itu lebih lama dan sangat erat. Dan berteriak kata maaf berkali-kali pada pria yang sudah berjanji akan menjaga dirinya hingga akhir hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidur di sebelah sini hyung" Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar. Bukan hal biasa karena namja februari itu selalu melakukan hal yang sama ketika setelah selesai berkegiatan. Akan selalu mencari kehangatan di sepanjang tidurnya.

"Sebentar Kyu, aku mandi dulu"

"Cepatlah aku sudah mengantuk"

Kyuhyun tidak akan tidur sebelum ia memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus kepala namja itu untuk penghantar tidurnya. Ini terlalu aneh, ketika Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya ingin tidur tapi bertindak seolah-olah sedang menidurkan Sungmin dengan lullaby nya.

Sepanjang Sungmin membersihkan dirinya Kyuhyun tetap terjaga dan menyenderkan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Ia bersenandung kecil sembari menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakan dirinya bersama Sungmin yang tersenyum manis bahkan pipi gembul itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun frustasi ketika sedang berada jauh dari Sungmin sang pemilik pipi gembul itu.

"Ahh bermain sebentar di SNS ku tidak masalah bukan?" Kyuhyun lalu mencari aplikasi SNS di ponselnya entah untuk apa, tapi rasanya ia perlu untuk menengok sebentar akun SNS miliknya itu.

Karena sinyal internet di Seoul sangat cepat, Kyuhyun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat isi SNS nya. Alisnya bertaut menandakan keheranan darinya, beranda SNS nya tampak begitu ramai, banyak tanda seru yang diperlihatkan sang pemilik status di timeline nya.

Ia membuka Trending topic yang telah di setting menjadi 'worldwides'.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tubuhnya bagai diberi beban yang sangat berat ketika melihat salah satu topic paling atas.

Dispatch KyuMin

KyuMin dating

…

Itu tulisan yang terpampang jelas di akunnya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Foto-foto itu, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus meluapkan emosinya seperti apa.

"Kau membohongi ku, Ming" lirih Kyuhyun, suaranya benar-benar parau, bahkan namja yang sangat susah untuk mengeluarkan airmata itu kini harus menahan kuat-kuat agar bulir-bulir bening itu tidak jatuh saat itu juga.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampakan Sungmin yang dibalut baju handuknya. Tampak begitu menggoda dengan rambut basahnya, tapi saat ini Kyuhyun tidak sama sekali tergoda dengan itu semua.

"Apa kau yakin tidak terjadi sesuatu?"

Sungmin terdiam, sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Iya.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau masih bilang seperti itu setelah melihat foto ini?"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

"Kyu.. aku.."

"Kau menyembunyikan semua dariku?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tidak!

"Katakan apa yang kalian bahas pada saat kau berada di SM!" suara itu terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Sungmin. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin mendengarnya dari mulut orang yang ia cintai itu. Suara itu terlalu dingin. Terlalu dingin namun sesungguhnya Kyuhyun menyimpan ketakutan yang begitu besar dalam hatinya.

"Kencan waktu itu telah terbongkar, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, dan tiba-tiba foto kau mencium keningku malam itu tersebar. Hubungan kita, karir Super Junior kini terancam" lirih Sungmin.

* * *

><p>"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan Sungmin-ah" ujar Youngmin ketika Sungmin datang menghadap dirinya.<p>

"Salah satu diantara kalian harus keluar atau tetap mengandalakan keegoisan kalian untuk bertahan di Super Junior dengan segala resiko besar yang tentu akan ditanggung oleh semua member yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah mu"

Ini terlalu berat. Kedua pilihan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

"Kalian membangun karir Super Junior selama bertahun-tahun, kau dan Kyuhyun dengan tega menghancurkan semuanya yang telah dicapai hanya karena ketahuan oleh media kalau kalian punya hubungan lebih dari hyung dan dongsaeng? Pikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, benar kata prince manager ia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi ini semua sendiri, terlalu berat mengambil keputusan secara sepihak.

"Begini sajangnim, apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Ini terlalu berat, KyuMin shipper cukup banyak di luar sana dan mendukung mereka untuk go public"

"Kau jangan melihat dari satu sisi, apa kau berfikir bahwa banyak yang mendukung akan terhindar dari masalah? Sama sekali tidak! mereka ada diambang batas kehancuran karena sebagian kontrak di batalkan karena terkait berita ini, sebagian fans yang tidak mengharapkan mereka menjalin hubungan juga berpengaruh besar" Kim Youngmin yang menjabat sebagai CEO SM itu sangat emosi ketika tahu bahwa salah satu grup asuhannya mengalami masalah yang cukup serius, dating yang dilakukan antara pria dan wanita dalam agency nya mungkin masih bisa diatasi, tapi bagaimana jika dating itu dilakukan oleh sesama pria dalam satu grup? Tentu sangat sulit untuk mencari jalan keuar jika semuanya terbongkar. Hubungan manis yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun rajut mulai dari titik 0 sampai sekarang harus berakhir dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak mereka inginkan.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah?"<p>

"Sajangnim!"

"Diam Junghoon-ah.. biar Sungmin mengambil keputusan nya sendiri"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sekilas bayang-bayang moment demi moment terlintas dalam benaknya.

* * *

><p>'Happu birthday Minimi~'<p>

'Kapan kau menyiapkan nya, bukannya tadi sudah dirayakan oleh para member?'

'Ini acara yang ku rancang khusus untuk kita berdua, ucap permohonan mu dan tiup lilinnya'

Huffttt

'Happy birthday my lovely Minimi…'

'Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah'

'Happy birthday Kyuhyun-ah~~'

'Kau mengagetkan ku, Ming'

'Sama seperti kau waktu itu, ucap permohonan dan tiup lilinnya'

'Aku ingin Lee Sungmin menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya, aku janji akan segera mengubah namanya menjadi Cho Sungmin'

'Dimana-mana mengucap permohonan itu di dalam hati'

'Agar semua malaikat mendengar dan mengamini harapan ku'

'Aku hanya ingin kita berdua terus seperti ini, dan sampai kapanpun akan seperti ini'

'Hm.. aku juga'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari berbagai kenangan indah bersama Kyuhyun yang telah mereka berdua lalui selama bertahun tahun lamanya. Dan hari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil satu diantara dua pilihan yag diajukan untuknya.

"Kau yakin akan memutuskan hari ini?" tanya prince manager ragu.

Sungmin masih bisa memaksakan senyum nya, senyuman yang terlihat tegar namun membuat siapapun yang menatap senyuman itu pasti akan merasakan kepedihan mendalam yang dirasakan namja manis itu. "Biar bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab"

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah? Keputusan apa yang akan kau ambil"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, pemikiran singkat yang diharapkan dapat membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik, meskipun hatinya harus hacur berkeping keeping saat itu juga.

.

.

~000oo00~

.

.

"Lelucon yang kau buat sangat tidak lucu, Ming"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Aku sangat tidak ingin membicarakan lelucon apapun padamu, Kyu. Ini serius"

Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya, menjauh dari Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Di sana sangat sakit, ketika mendengar pernyataan itu secara langsung. Di sana.. tepat di hatinya.

"Kau mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari Super Junior tanpa sepengatahuan ku, tanpa berdiskusi dengan member lain dan menyakiti hati para ELF? apa setega itu?" Kyuhyun menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia hanya ingin tidur dan melepas semua keletihan yang ia rasakan selama seharian penuh, tidak bisakah ia rasakan hal itu?

"Ini yang terbaik, Kyu. Aku tidak mungkin berdiskusi dengan mu atapun member lain karena aku tahu jawabannya akan seperti apa. Aku tidak ingin egois."

"Aku yang akan keluar dan kau tetap di sini, bagaimanapun juga di foto itu aku yang menciummu, aku yang memintamu untuk kencan malam itu"

Sungmin tersenyum kembali. Sungguh senyuman itu sangat Kyuhyun benci, bagaimana bisa Sungmin masih bisa tersenyum ketika keadaan hatinya sangat tidak baik. Senyuman yang dipaksakan hanya membuat seseorang tampak begitu menyedihkan. "Apa yang kau capai sampai sekarang adalah impian mu sejak lama, Kyu. Aku tidak mungkin membuat kau melepas semuanya hanya karena ini. Jadi biarkan aku yang mundur, aku akan melepas semuanya."

"Lalu hubungan kita?"

Sungmin menegang, bagaikan petir yang menyambarnya berkali kali, jawaban apa yang akan Sungmin lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun?

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, termasuk hubungan kita" Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan foto mereka berdua. Diambilnya salah satu diantara tumpukan foto itu dan membawanya mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ini.." Sungmin memperlihatkan raut kebahagiaan dalam foto itu. Kyuhyun menatap miris dua orang dalam foto itu yang tak lain adalah gambarnya dengan Sungmin. Senyum yang mereka pancarkan menunjukan betapa bahagianya mereka berdua pada saat itu. Dan kini, saat ini bahkan Kyuhyun lupa cara untuk tersenyum.

Srak!

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat aksi mendadak Sungmin yang merobek salah satu foto kenangan mereka berdua. Dimana robekan itu membuat fotonya dan Sungmin terpisah.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin setelah ini, dengan robekan foto itu jelas Kyuhyun tahu maksud perbuatan Sungmin.

"Hubungan kita…" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, rasa sesak itu kembali datang, hatinya mendorong untuk tidak mengucapkan itu tapi lagi-lagi situasi yang memaksanya untuk mengatakan itu sekarang.

"CEPAT JAWAB LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hubungan kita sama seperti foto ini!" jawab Sungmin final.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, tawa itu membuat nya tampak seperti orang bodoh."Berpisah? seteah apa yang kita berdua lakukan selama ini? Setelah kau berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingku selamanya kau bilang akan berpisah. Kau bukan Lee Sungmin ku!"

"Kyu dengarlah ini semua demi kebaikan kita"

Kyuhyun menjauh ketika Sungmin mencoba mendekat. "Kau bukan Lee Sungmin kekasihku! Kau bukan dirinya"

Tes~

Dan detik itu juga air mata yang telah ia tahan sekuat tenaga jatuh begitu saja, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis karena cinta? Kedengarannya konyol tapi ketika kalian merasakan itu maka kalian akan sama sepertinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat. Hangat.. ketika ia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

"Apakah ini pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya?" Kyuhyuun berucap dengan lirih

"Jangan katakan apapun komohon.."

"Apa semuanya sia-sia?"

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Kau memeluku itu membuatku semakin sakit di sana, Ming.. di tempat yang selalu bergetar setiap kau berada di sampingku_

"Kyuhyun-ah cukup.."

"Getaran itu melemah ketika kau memeluk ku seperti ini dengan tujuan lain. Setelah ini kau meninggalkan ku?"

Sungmin terisak kuat, rasanya sangat tidak mampu mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Penuh kepedihan.

"Lepaskan pelukan ini, atau kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi"

Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal itu untuknya. Semudah itukah Kyuhyun melepasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae"

"Jangan minta maaf, karena kata maaf itu tidak membuat mu kembali untuk ku"

"Pikirkan semua ini bahwa inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Banyak yang mendukung kita, tapi ada sebagian di antara mereka yang menentang kita"

Cklek!

"Sungmin hyung"

"Minnie hyung"

"Sungmin-ah"

Member lain yang sedari tadi memang mendengar pertengkaran itu sejak awal perlahan masuk. Ryeowook dan Donghae telah menangis sedari tadi.

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Siwon

Sungmin mengangguk lemah sambil mengusap air matanya setelah menangis hebat sedari tadi. "Semuanya demi kalian semua, kalian akan tetap bersinar walau tanpa diriku, jangan khawatir aku akan berdoa untuk kesuksesan kalian"

"Pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin membuat semua member termasuk Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kearahnya.

"Kubilang pergi sebelum kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi!" ulangnya lagi tapi kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan.

Sakit, hancur. Itu perasaan Sungmin sekarang, Kyuhyun yang selalu melindungi nya, selalu menkhawatirkannya di setiap keadaan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan segala keputusan ku" hanya itu yang Sungmin ucapkan sebelum ia benar benar pergi dan meninggalkan dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menegak wine itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya tidak seimbang untuk berdiri. Hyukjae yang melihat keadaan dongsaengnya itu hanya menatap miris, sudah berulang kali ditegur namun selalu seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hendak menuangkan kembali isi botol wine itu ke dalam gelasnya tapi dengan cepat dicegat oleh Hyukjae, "Jangan lagi, Kyu. Kau tidak ingat masih banyak jadwal untuk besok, kalau kau mabuk seperti ini akan aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa bekerja besok"

"Lepas, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Hyukjae.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Aku? Aku mau_" Kyuhyun memasang pose berfikir dalam keadaan mabuk dan kemudian menatap gelas winenya, "Mati" sambungnya lagi.

"Jangan gila Kyu!" Hyukjae membentak Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Aku memang sudah gila, gila karena dia meninggalkan ku, apa kau tidak tahu rasanya itu?"

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu bahkan kami semua juga menyayangkan keputusan Sungmin untuk mundur"

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan sayu, dan berair. Jangan bilang jika sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan

Tes~

Dan benar saja, air mata itu lagi dan lagi keluar di sela-sela dirinya yang terpengaruh oleh alkhohol, "Arti Sungmin untuk kalian dan arti Sungmin untuku itu berbeda. Mungkin bisa kusebut sebagai belahan jiwa, dan bagaimana sekarang aku bisa hidup, bagaimana juga aku bisa berfikir waras kalau sebagian dari jiwa ku pergi bersamanya, hah.. lucu ya hyung?" Kyuhyun meracau tidak jelas. Hyukjae pun memutuskan untuk membopong Kyuhyun untuk kekamarnya. Entah sudah berapa botol wine ia habiskan untuk malam ini.

Terhitung sudah 1 tahun lebih semenjak Sungmin memutuskan untuk mundur dan tidak mengikuti kegiatan Super Junior lagi. Dan selama itu pula semuanya berubah, perubahan tersebut bsia nampak dengan jelas dari Kyuhyun. Walaupun setiap kesempatan dia berusaha untuk tampil professional, tetap saja rasa kecewa sedih dan hancur itu masih nampak jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Belum lagi dirinya adalah member dengan jadwal terpadat dari member lain, bayangkan saja Kyuhyun menerima tawaran 3 musical sekaligus belum lagi peluncuran single barunya dan kegiatan bersama super junior. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk, ini berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelum Sungmin memutuskan mundur dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu minta free di tengah-tengah jadwal padatnya hanya untuk sekedar menikmati waktu berdua dengan Sungmin di dorm.

Tapi sekarang? Bahkan Shindong sering kali menemukan Kyuhyun salah masuk kamar karena jarang pulang ke dorm mereka.

"Kau ingin ikut bersama kami mengunjungi Sungmin di rumahnya?"

Kyuhyun mengehentikan game nya. Sungmin? bahkan sejak 1 tahun belakangan ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat sosok itu berkunjung ke dorm. "Tidak! kalian saja, aku sibuk"

Para member hanya bisa mematuhi apapun keputusan dongsaeng mereka itu.

.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

.

"Eomma tahu ini sulit, tapi cobalah bicara padanya langsung"

Sungmin menatap kertas tersebut dengan tatapan nanar, "Aku tidak mungkin bisa, eomma. Aku tidak sanggup"

"Eomma tahu kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun, meskipun sekarang tidak mungkin, tapi cobalah untuk bertemu dengannya. Ini sudah sangat lama"

Sungmin menatap para member dengan tatapan meminta pendapat. Dengan respect member pun mengangguk setuju.

"Benar kata eomma, Sungmin-ah. Dia seperti mayat hidup ketika bangun tidur dan seperti vampire kehilangan arah ketika dia ingin tidur" ujar Leeteuk sang leader.

"Meskipun berat, tapi baiklah"

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, hyung?"

Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum 'Hyung' Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tidak pernah ia dengar lagi kata 'Minimi' atau 'Ming' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun untuknya. 1 tahun adalah waktu yang cepat menurutnya, rasanya baru kemarin ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan kacau, bahkan pada saat peristiwa itu terjadi, Kyuhyun belum sempat istirahat dan semenjak kejadian itu Sungmin seolah menghilang entah kemana. Itu semua dilakukan Sungmin untuk melepas bayang-bayang Kyuhyun darinya. Kisah-kisah lama mereka yang terangkai indah di setiap tempat tersembunyi di Korea Selatan membuatnya harus meninggalkan negara kelahirannya demi melepas semuanya, demi melupakan setiap moment berharga itu. Dan saat ini ia kembali dengan cerita baru namun dengan hati yang tetap sama. Sungmin sadar bahwa semakin ia menjauh dan mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun maka itu akan semakin terasa sakit, terasa seperti menyiksa batinnya sendiri, maka dari itu dirinya memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai namja bermarga Cho itu tanpa bisa memilikinya kembali, membiarkan nama itu mengisi ruang dihatinya.

"Aku merindukan mu" jawab Sungmin mantap walau jujur ketika mengatakan itu hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu, wajah manis sang kekasih ahh tidak bahkan sekarang dia hanyalah hyungnya karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak berhak untuk memanggil Minimi atau Ming seperti dulu lagi.

'Aku juga merindukan mu, Ming' Kyuhyun hanya mampu berucap dalam hatinya, membiarkan dirinya merasakan perasaan terpendam dan kekecawaan penuh selama 1 tahun.

"Aku ambilkan minum" ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sungmin menatap punggung itu dengan nanar. Punggung itu selalu menjadi tempat sandaran favoritnya ketika menunggu Kyuhyun selesai bermain game komputernya, Sungmin akan menunggu Kyuhyun hingga tertidur di punggung itu lalu Kyuhyun akan membawa tubuhnya berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidur, menyelimuti dan mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, Kyu." Sungmin memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun memang jauh berbeda, ketika dirinya sampai di dorm maka Kyuhyun akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat dan kecupan kecil bibirnya, tetapi tadi Sungmin hanya disambut dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut lalu raut wajah Kyuhyun kembali dingin padanya. Sangat menyakitkan ketika tatapan kekecawaan itu dilayangkan padanya.

"Apa kau juga tidak sadar bahwa kau juga lebih kurus. Dimana pipi chubby mu dulu, hyung?"

Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan nya mendengar rentetan kalimat panjang dari Kyuhyun. Bukankah Kyuhyun sadar akan perubahan Sungmin yang lebih kurus. itu berarti namja itu masih menempatkan perhatian yang sama seperti dulu, namun cara penyampaiannya saja yang berbeda dengan yang telah lalu.

"Aku.. memang sedang tidak nafsu untuk menyentuh makanan apapun," ujar Sungmin sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang disediakan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin sangat lama membuat pria babyface itu sedikit risih dengan tatapan itu.

Kyuhyun kembali beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu"

Sungmin menatap sendok yang telah terisi bubur labu kesukaannya. Ada terbesit perasaan rindu akan hal ini, dimana ketika dirinya sedang tidak ingin makan maka Kyuhyun akan dengan cepat menyuapinya bubur dan kemudian makan bersama.

"Apa kau tetap tidak ingin makan?"

"Ahh.. iya aku akan memakannya" Sungmin menerima suapan pertama. "Kau juga makanlah.." Sungmin mengambil sendok yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik menyuapinya.

"Sekarang giliran mu"

"Kau yang harus makan, aku sudah makan tadi" Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu kembali ke atas meja dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Gomawo untuk buburnya"

"Sepertinya kau memang lalai untuk menjaga kesehatan mu sendiri, hyung. Apa kau tidak tahu bibir pucat itu membuat ku_

Ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti, ia tidak mungkin mengucap kan kalimat itu lagi, ketika orang di depannya ini sudah bukan jadi miliknya lagi.

'Ingin terus melindungi mu' dan pada akhirnya kalimat itu hanya ia sambung dalam hatinya.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus, ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menkhawatirkan nya saat ini. "Aku ingin sedikit beristirahat, kamar ku masih ada kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke sana, dan sekarang pemiliknya datang maka masuk dan isitirahatlah" Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang ketika mencintai seseorang akan sulit melepaskannya, dan ketika hal itu kini menimpanya Kyuhyun akan menyimpan semua barang-barang Sungmin yang masih tertinggal di sini. Begitu juga dengan kamar Sungmin dulu, sangat rapi dan bersih, itu semua Kyuhyun yang merawatnya menjaga agar tidak kotor karena tumpukan debu, dan sekarang Sungmin kembali datang dan menempati kamar itu walau hanya sebentar. Kyuhyun sangat senang sehingga ingin rasanya ia bersorak riang.

Setelah menyadari Sungmin tertidur, Kyuhyun mengambil tas yang Sungmin bawa untuk ditaruh di lemari.

Puk!

Sesuatu jatuh dari tas Sungmin. Kyuhyun memungutnya. Itu sebuat undangan dengan cover biru lembut.

"Untuk ku?" Kyuhyun menggumam ketika namanya tercantum sebagai penerima undangan itu.

Kyuhyun membukanya dan membaca isi dari undangan itu.

Tes~

Kyuhyun sudah lama lupa cara untuk meluapkan emosi nya. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika undangan itu ada di tangannya. Semua dunia Kyuhyun terasa telah hancur, ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya dan sekarang undangan ini. Membuat Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menghilang jauh dari dunia.

"Kau akan menikah, hyung?" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Suara bassnya yang sedikit berbeda karena dirinya mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya kedengaran begitu menyedihkan

"Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk ku. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, sambil terus membiarkan liquid bening itu mengalir membasahi pipinya yang terlihat tirus. "Kau miliku satu-satunya. Kau mendapat ruang yang sangat luas di hatiku. Perasaan cinta yang telah terlanjur tumbuh akan sulit untuk melepasnya, Ming. Maafkan aku karena aku terus mencintai mu sampai detik ini dan aka berlangsung hingga kapan pun, sampai aku berhenti bernafas dan menemui dunia baru yang mungkin di sanalah tempat kita untuk bersatu" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada bergetar, suara itu sangat pelan karena ia tidak ingin Sungmin mendengarnya.

Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, sepasang mata foxy itu berair karena menahan tangis di tidurnya yang hanya pura-pura. Kyuhyun tidak menegetahui bahwa Sungmin mendengar semuanya, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengambil undangan pernikahannya dengan seorang perempuan yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi. Perasaan hancur itu datang kembali mengerubungi dirinya, perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya selama ini karena mengingkari janjinya bersama Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin mengklaim dirinya sebagai orang yang paling kejam karena tidak bisa menjaga kesetiaannya pada orang sebaik Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu sampai sekarang masih sendiri, tidak dengan wanita ataupun laki-laki manapun, tapi bagaimana bisa Sungmin tega memberi undangan yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah.. aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, sungguh keluargaku juga, tapi keadaan yang memaksaku untuk menikah dengan wanita itu" Sungmin terisak tanpa menimbulkan suara, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan gejolak batin yang menimpa dirinya. Kenapa dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk mereka berdua. Apa salahnya membiarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersatu? Bantal yang Sungmin pakai perlahan basah karena lelehan airmatanya. Tubuh mungil itu ingin memeluk tubuh jangkung yang biasa ia peluk ketika tidur, ia merindukan dada bidang itu untuk mencari kehangatan, ia merindukan belaian pelan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya ketika sedang marah ataupun kesal, ia merindukan lullaby yang selalu Kyuhyun nyanyikan untuknya, dan ia merindukan bibir tebal itu menyentuh permukaan bibir tipisnya.

"Aku masih mencintai mu Kyuhyun-ah. Walaupun aku akan menikah, tapi sepenuhnya hatiku berada di dalam dirimu. Ruang yang masih kau simpan untuk ku di dalam hati mu, akan terus kuisi, tidak pernah kubiarkan untuk meninggalkannya. Maafkan aku" Sungmin terus terisak hingga rasa lelah menghampiri dirinya dan tertidur dalam keadaan kacau.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah karena rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri kembali. Tumpuan untuk dirinya berdiri dan melangkah melewati hari-harinya kini akan menjadi milik orang lain. Sungmin yang berada di dalam kamar itu terasa sangat jauh untuk Kyuhyun gapai sekarang.

Ia mendengar rintihan pilu Sungmin di dalam sana, ia tidak benar-benar pergi melainkan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Sungmin dan kemudian mendengar bahwa Sungmin tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia mendengar pernyataan bahwa Sungmin masih mencintai nya, Kyuhyun cukup senang terlampau sangat senang, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda ketika mereka berdua saling mencintai tetapi tidak bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain, disebut cinta sepihak juga bukan, karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mencintai, tapi dunia yang begitu kejam itulah yang memaksakan genggaman tangan itu terlepas membiarkan mereka hidup dengan cinta yang begitu menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun menatap undangan yang masih di pegangnya, ia tersenyum miris membayangkan jika hari itu telah sampai, ketika Sungmin nya yang sangat ia cintai memakai tuxedo, pasti kelinci manis itu akan terlihat semakin manis, ia membayangkan kalau dirinya lah yang menggantikan wanita itu untuk berdiri bersama Sungmin di altar, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dan kemudian hidup bahagia. Kyuhyun mengeraskan tawa mirisnya sambil membiarkan liquid bening itu terus turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Lagi-lagi hanya angan-angan yang Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu kapan itu bisa terwujud.

"Seharusnya nama ku yang tersemat di undangan ini Sungmin-ah. Seharusnya nama perempuan itu disingkirkan dan terganti dengan nama ku di samping namamu. Bukankah sangat cocok ketika undangan ini bernamakan Cho Kyuhyun&Lee Sungmin, sangat serasi kan?" dan setelahnya Kyuhyun menangis hebat di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah" gumam Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah" ujar Kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisnya

"Saranghae.." ujar keduanya bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

Kata cinta itu mewakili perasaan keduanya yang begitu tersakiti karena tidak bisa saling memiliki, biarlah hanya kata cinta itu yang membuktikan bahwa mereka selalu menjaga satu sama lain, menyayangi satu sama lain, walau mungkin jarak yang menghalangi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendentingkan piano nya sambil bernyanyi lagu 7 years of love miliknya. Berbagai pasang mata tertuju pada penampilannya kini. Ya.. Kyuhyun menampilkan show nya dengan hikmat, menghayati setiap bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan, merasakan dentingan merdu piano itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan setelah lagu itu, ia lanjutkan dengan lagu yang ditulis langsung oleh sahabatnya Changmin yang tentu saja dari hasil pemikirannya sendiri tentang berbagai kisah cinta yang terjadi.

"Wah.. Cho Kyuhyun penampilan mu benar-benar memukau, bagaimana bisa kau menghayati lagu itu sampai mata mu berair" goda Hyukjae di belakang panggung setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penampilan solonya.

"Aku.." Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan, hingga pandangan itu tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan sosok manis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku membayangkan berbagai kisah yang sedih dari hubungan ku dengannya. Membayangkan semuanya membuat perasaan ku untuk selalu melindungi hubungan kami semakin kuat. Karena hal-hal yang kufikirkan selama menyanyikan lagu itu, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan terjadi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap sosok manis itu yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

Hyukjae menengok ketika sosok manis itu telah berada diantara mereka, "Sungmin hyung.. bagaimana penampilan kekasih mu ini" yang ternyata sosok manis itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lucu, "Kekasih ku? siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik kecil ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Minimi.." Kyuhyun bersungut ketika Sungmin pura-pura tidak mengakui nya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hahah… iya.. tentu saja sangat memukau" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. "Sepanjang lagu itu aku terus memikrikan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungan kita" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menatap sosok itu lembut, "Tapi aku janji itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,"

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan apa yang kau fikirkan itu terjadi. Kita berhak untuk saling memiliki kan? Dan kita berdua harus memperjuangkan itu!"

"Sungmin ku… Minimi ku.. aku sangat sangat mencintai mu"

"Kau berlebihan, kajja kita akan menampilakan penampilan selanjutnya"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi Kyu?"

"Kau belum membalas pernyataan ku"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya "Cho Kyuhyun ku.. saranghaeeeee. Sudah? Kajja"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan akan terus bahagia untuk selamanya

.

.

**-FIN-**

Uwoooo ini oneshoot panjang banget ya -_-  
>hayooo… ini hurt gak sih? Siapa yang ketipu? *GAK ADA*<br>#Pundung

Itu Kyuhyun Cuma berkhayal untuk menghayati lagu, gak lebih kok ^^ kita harus tetap percaya kalau semuanya pasti baik-baik aja.. oke?

Ff ini juga dibuat udah lama kok, gak ngambil dari kisah di dunia nyata ini pure dari pemikiran singkat saya. Jangan galau lagi, jangan nangis lagi, kita hanya perlu mendukung mereka sampai akhir, tetap meyakini bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan berhak untuk saling memilki

Maafkan typo2 yang bertebaran TT_TT karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan dan yang suka typo miliki saya dan juga Donghae *plak* ngeditnya keburu-buru..

Emm… untuk vampir halskette nya nanti dulu ya *kabuuurrr

And last! Jangan lupa RCL please

SEE YOU AT NEXT FANFIC ^^ *bow

Sign  
>BabyRiihyun<p>

Mataram, 21 September 2014


End file.
